


Heat

by JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clover is as sassy as Qrow is, Clover is super soft, Dirty Talk, Dom!Clover, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Qrow, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Qrow is soft, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite/pseuds/JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite
Summary: Clover likes to take care of Qrow and Qrow likes to be taken care of.Or a.k.a Clover gives Qrow a blowjob.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 366





	Heat

Clover loves it when Qrow lets go.

He’s beautiful when the crease between his brows smooths out, the tightness in his shoulders melt away. When the tense line of his mouth breaks open into a brilliant smile, his eyes sparkling.

(Qrow always carries himself like he wants to hide away, back hunched and shoulders near his ears. Head bowed like he was trying to curl into himself, like he was trying to disappear.

Like he was better off not existing.)

So, when he breaks down his walls, lifts the world from his shoulders and slowly opens up like the petals of a flower, Clover finds him absolutely breathtaking.

Just like now, with Qrow sitting on the couch and Clover kneeling between his legs, his cock a heavy weight in his mouth. Qrow’s jaw is slack and his lips are kiss-swollen, a pretty flush crawling up his neck as he moans in punchy exhales. He looks down at Clover like he’s the only thing he wants, the only thing he needs. It makes Clover groan as he slowly comes off Qrow’s dick with a heady suck, panting against him as he nuzzles the shaft.

“You should just _see_ yourself right now,” Clover mouths into Qrow’s flesh, tone full of awe and Qrow gasps, hips jerking, “So pretty like this, so desperate and _needy_ for me. Could be down here all day if you keep looking at me like that.”

And Qrow _whines_ , threads shaky fingers into Clover’s hair.

“ _Clover_ ,” Qrow groans like a prayer, like a plea, squeezes his eyes shut only to open them again right after, like he doesn’t want to stop looking, “ _Clover_.”

Clover _growls_ , nipping at the thigh next to his face and Qrow tosses his head back, chest quivering with harsh breathes. He rubs Qrow’s cock with firm strokes, hand moving easy and making filthy sounds as it slides across his spit-slick shaft.

“I’ve got you, Qrow,” Clover whispers, a promise, a vow as he thumbs at Qrow’s head, feeling as Qrow trembles, “I’ve got you. I’m going to take real good care of you.”

And without preamble, Clover dips his head and swallows down Qrow’s dick, a hand stroking what he can’t fit in his mouth. Qrow’s eyes roll in the back of his head.

(There’s something incredibly gratifying in the way Qrow gives himself to Clover. How he trusts Clover completely in this moment, to know what he wants. To give him what he needs, if it’s to finish him off quick and dirty or to keep him on the edge for hours, overwhelmed and begging to cum.

And Clover is extremely happy that Qrow grants him that privilege, knows how hard it is for Qrow to give someone the reigns and go along for the ride. Loves how Qrow gives in when he finally gets there, eager to follow Clover’s orders and faithful that Clover would not lead him astray.

Qrow was completely and utterly _his_ _._ But he was also Qrow’s.)

Clover moans around Qrow’s cock, slightly thrusting into the air, hungry for friction. Qrow’s hand tightens in Clover’s hair at the sound, the way Clover’s voice travels down his shaft in rumbly waves and Qrow hips stutter like he can’t help it, lost in the heat of Clover’s mouth.

“Clover- _fuck_ ,” Qrow curses, toes curling as sweat runs down his temples, tries not to fuck up into his mouth, “C-can’t keep still- _shit_. Feel so _good_ , can’t get enough of your mouth.”

And Clover thinks of letting Qrow fuck his mouth how he wants, gripping Clover’s hair with two hands as Qrow snaps up into him, making him gag around his cock. How Qrow would groan with each thrust, the usual gravel in his voice even more pronounced. Clover palms himself at the image, grinding into his hand.

But when Clover looks up at him, sees how Qrow looks down at him with pupils blown wide, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he grips at the couch beside his thigh, trying to not move, trying to be _good_ , Clover knows what to do.

Knows what Qrow needs.

Clover pulls off of his cock with a wet pop and Qrow whines, chasing after his mouth. Clover grips Qrow’s hips and slams them back to his seat, holding him down with a firm grip.

“You can and _will_ stay still,” Clover orders, tone kind but unyielding and Qrow holds his breath, “I know you can do it, Qrow. I know just how _good_ you can be for me.”

Qrow’s moan punches out of him and he cradles the side of Clover’s face, thumbing at his cherry swollen lips.

“I’ll be anything for you,” Qrow groans, pupils so blown there’s only a sliver of red left behind, “ _Do_ anything for you.”

Clover grasps the hand on his face and kisses Qrow’s palm, smiling into it.

“You sure about that?” Clover retorts playfully, nipping at his palm, “What if I asked you to shave off all your hair?”

Qrow laughs at that, slicks back the hair in question. Lightly scratches at Clover’s scalp.

“I would in a heartbeat. But I have a feeling you like my hair too much to do that,” he says, breathless as he winks at Clover, “ _Hell_ , I’d give you the world if I could, lucky charm.”

“And why would I need that?” Clover says simply, leans towards Qrow’s cock again, watching how he shivers when Clover’s breath wafts across his hot flesh, “When I already have it right here.”

Clover smiles all self-satisfied and soft, looking up at Qrow from under his lashes and Qrow sputters, face becoming even more flushed. He begins to say something but Clover dips down to take him in his mouth again, killing whatever words Qrow had.

Clover is relentless this time, no more games as he works Qrow with his tongue and lips, feeling how Qrow’s thighs flex under his fingers when he gets the suction just right. Clover holds Qrow’s hips down and doesn’t give him an inch to move, makes him just sit there and take it, take whatever he gives him.

And Qrow takes it just _beautifully_ , gasping and moaning as he grips at Clover’s hair, head thrown back to expose the strong line of his throat. Clover’s so hard he _aches_.

(Clover thinks about collaring that neck, a big and thick collar with a little pendant shaped like a clover. Showing the whole world of Remnant just who Qrow belonged to, who he let have him.

It is not possession as it is pride, to be the one Qrow wants and needs. To be the one that he trusts.

Clover would do anything for Qrow if it made him happy.)

“Clover, _Clover_ ,” Qrow chokes out his name, eyes clenched tight, thighs shaking, “So close- _fuck_ \- _please_ -“

And Clover takes as much of Qrow’s cock as he can, throat clenching around him and Qrow is coming with a groan, toes curling and back curving toward, almost like he’s trying to curl around him. Clover moans as he swallows his cum, feeling Qrow’s dick pulse against his tongue. As he lets the softening member slip from his mouth, he shoves a hand down his pants and frees his own cock, pressing his face into Qrow’s thigh as he strokes himself.

He’s chanting Qrow’s name now, voice wrecked and fucked raw as he pumps his fist quickly, dripping so much precum he’s making wet noises.

“That’s it,” he hears Qrow mumble, softly petting his hair and he moans, fucking his hand faster, “ _That’s it_. Wanna hear you cum, lucky charm.”

Twisting his fist, he comes so hard he sees stars, spraying all over the floor and on the couch. Qrow groans with him, his dick giving a futile twitch.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Clover whispers and Qrow chuckles, a little breathless as he cradles Clover’s face.

“Took the words right out of my mouth, handsome,” Qrow says, bending forward and Clover smiles back, eyes crinkled at the corners, “Now give me a kiss.”

Clover tilts his head up to meet him and the kiss is soft, slow as they caress lips.

(Clover wishes that time would stop, so he can stay forever in this moment. Wishes that there was no war and no Salem and things were at peace, that he knows that this would last without the chance of the world burning.

Qrow is the relic to his kingdom.)

“You’re cleaning up that mess by the way,” Clover whispers against Qrow’s lips.

And Qrow just laughs and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Really just an excuse to write smut for these two lol


End file.
